Super-Blam!
by sunnyblainey
Summary: I wasn't sure whether to list this as a crossover or not, but if you haven't seen Supernatural this probably won't be as funny to you. Sam has finally convinced Blaine to watch Supernatural with him, hilarity ensues. In which Blaine's reactions are basically my own as I am watching SPN for the first time, and writing these as I go along.
1. Pilot

Chapter 1: Pilot

"Sam, I'm not so sure I want to-"

"Blaine, shut up! You'll love it, I promise." Sam plops down on the couch next to Blaine and hands him a bowl of chips. He clicks play on the remote and grins as the show starts, he'd been bugging Blaine for ages to watch Supernatural with him, and Blaine had finally given in and agreed, on the condition that Sam watches Doctor Who with him right after.

"Okay, so there's a cute little family… that's nice, adorable little baby…" Blaine mumbles, he's heard a lot of things about Supernatural, so he's obviously bracing himself for something bad to happen. Sam just gives him a smug grin.

It takes all of three and half minutes before Blaine's yelling at the screen, "OH MY GOD NO STOP! THIS ISN'T FAIR HE'S JUST A BABY!"

Sam just laughs, this was going to be fun indeed…

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"This is not oka- OH MY GOD WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HIS MOM THAT'S NOT OKAY!"

At Sam's laughing Blaine turns and gives him a sharp glare, "This isn't funny! His mom just DIED!"

"This is priceless! You keep watching, I'm going to go order pizza…"

"Don't leave me alone with this show!" Blaine protests.

"You'll be fine! The next bit isn't scary at all, I promise."

Sam intentionally takes his time ordering the pizza, wavering back and forth between pepperoni and vegetarian for a few minutes before finally calling. From his position in the kitchen, he can see Blaine clutching a pillow. He grins to himself, places the order, and grabs two cans of soda before walking back to the couch.

"Where's their Dad? Is he okay?" Blaine asks immediately, taking the can from Sam but not opening it. "Oh my god NO DON'T LET THE CREEPY CHICK IN THE CAR YOU DUMBFUCK!"

Sam chokes on his sip of soda, laughing. That's the first time he's ever heard Blaine swear… this was going to infinitely more interesting than he originally thought.

"Wait, didn't he just get off the phone with his girlfriend?!" Blaine asks Sam, who nods. Blaine turns back to the screen, "I HOPE SHE KILLS YOU!"

"Oh my god why can't she go home?! What's in the house?! WHAT'S IN THE HOUSE, SAM?"

"Calm down, Blaine! Holy crap!" Sam laughs, taking another sip of his drink.

The pair fall silent, Blaine flinching every few minutes or yelling something like "OH MY GOD STOP." Or "This is not okay." With Sam adding his occasional chuckles at Blaine's reactions.

They were almost at the end of the episode when the doorbell rang, signalling the arrival of their pizza. Blaine actually flinches at the sound, much to Sam's amusement. He pauses the show and answers the door, when he returns with their pizza in hand, he finds Blaine sitting cross-legged on the couch, facing sideways.

"You're mean." He states, causing Sam to chuckle. He places the pizza between them and opens the box.

"Dig in." They both grab a slice, and Sam clicks play.

A minute and a half later, Blaine's screaming again, "FIRST HIS MOM AND NOW HIS GIRLFRIEND!? THIS ISN'T FUCKING FAIR! I HATE YOU SAM EVANS, I ACTUALLY HATE YOU."

"I'm sorry… did you want to stop?" Sam asks, a grin on his face.

"NO. NEXT EPISODE."

Sam laughs, patting Blaine's shoulder.

"You're not about to go camping anytime soon, are you?"

"Uh, no… why?"

"You'll see…"


	2. Wendigo

Chapter 2: Wendigo

"I know what happened previously on Supernatural, I just watched it, get on with it." Are the first words out of Blaine's mouth after Sam clicks play. He reaches for another slice of pizza and takes a bite.

_Three, two…. One. _Sam thinks to himself, right on cue Blaine turns to him. "What's in the bushes?"

"It's called a wendigo."

"What's that?"

"You'll find out."

"That guy looks a lot like Finn…"

"Huh, you're right. Weird."

"Oh my god they're all going to die aren't they?" Blaine sets his half eaten pizza aside and resumes hugging the pillow. "No, no bad idea! Don't go outside! STOP!"

Sam casually moves the pizza box to the coffee table, just in case.

"Oh my god!" Blaine jumps, "They really are all gonna die. Don't you dare go outside Clone Finn…. Don't do i- OH MY GOD. What's it doing now!? The third guy doesn't die right?! WHERE ARE SAM AND DEAN!? Wait, is it go- HOLY SHIT!"

Blaine literally leaps into Sam's arms, "Oomph!" Sam shifts the smaller boy so he's back on the couch next to him, but keeps one arm around him.

"Oh god, funeral! This show sucks, why are you doing this to me?" Blaine whines.

"Do you want to stop watching or…?"

"No."

"Okay…"

"OH MY GOD, HAND…" Blaine shrieks, causing Sam to laugh loudly. Blaine hits him with his pillow.

"Shut up!"

"I can't help it, this is GOLD…"

"So he's having _nightmares_ of her funeral, that's even worse!"

Sam rubs Blaine's shoulder a bit, before taking his arm away. They were closer than most bros, but there was a line.

"Dean sort of reminds me of Cooper." Blaine observes, staying in the spot closest to Sam but making sure to keep six inches between them. There were unspoken bro laws, and even as a gay man, Blaine dutifully followed them. He didn't want Sam to feel awkward or uncomfortable.

Blaine snorts after a minute, "'No nature hike, that's for sure.' Thanks captain obvious!"

"Dean you lying little-" Blaine starts, "Her brother isn't just fine _Ranger Wilkinson. _Gawd."

Sam just chuckles, offering Blaine some chips. They're silent for the next couple of scenes, Blaine trying to absorb as much dialogue as he can and Sam enjoying his favourite show.

"Those scars are _definitely _not from a grizzly…" Blaine observes, and Sam hums in agreement.

Blaine doesn't notice he's grabbed a hold of Sam's hand until he feels the blonde prying fingers away, "Um… you were cutting off circulation…" Sam clarifies, opening and closing his fist a few times.

The fell into silence again, the occasional crunch of chips the only thing interrupting the sounds of the show.

And then, "Oh my god! No don't kill Clone Finn!"

Sam looks at him, Blaine shrugs, "Well he seemed nicer than Real Finn…"

"Touche…" They return their attention to the screen.

"This Roy guy is kind of a tool."

"Yep."

"Does he die?"

"Yep."

"Good."

"Dean looks really good in the forest…" Blaine observes a few moments later.  
"Oh? I hadn't noticed." Sam replied. It was a lie, he'd noticed.

"Well he looks good all the time, but y'know, particularly in the forest."

"Uh-huh?"

"…the girl is kinda pretty too."

"Damn right she is."

"M&M's as provisions, oh my god Dean… are they gonna find their dad now?" Blaine shoves a handful of chips into his mouth, he's feeling much more relaxed now.

"That would be too easy." Sam replies, reaching across to grab his own handful of chips.

"Not even crickets. What does he mean by not even crickets?" And just like that Blaine's feeling apprehensive again, he had to give this show credit, it kept him on edge way better than anything else he'd ever seen.

"You'll see."

"Oh my god, what did they find!?"

"You'll see."

"Holy frick in a bucket! Those are their te- THAT'S NOT FROM A GRIZZLY, ROY! Are they going to get attacked too?!"

"You'll see."

"I really wish you'd stop saying th- Oh my god stop yelling you dumb bitch!"

Sam turns his head to face Blaine, "Wow, you really get worked up about TV shows."

"Shut up, it's the only time I don't feel bad for insulting people." Blaine defends, yet another handful of chips making their way into his mouth.

"Oh my god, who's calling for help!? Is it Tommy?! IS IT THEIR DAD?!"

"You'll s-"

"DON'T SAY THAT ANYMORE!"  
Sam laughs.

"What the hell is going on!?" Blaine demands, just before Haley in the show echoes the exact same words, causing Sam to laugh even harder.

"Okay, so you're telling me that the journal literally has an explanation for everything? Is that where this is going?"

"Y-"

"Don't." Blaine holds up a finger. "Oh perfect, their guns are useless. Why do they even have guns if they chases spirits and things that can't be killed with guns?"

Sam is silent for most of the rest of the episode, but for Blaine, it went something like this;

"Roy, you dumb fuck…"

"Oh jeez, this show comes complete with voodoo magicky stuff…"

"Where the fuck is their dad?"

"He's dead isn't he. Their dad is dead."

"Oh shit, it's trying to lure them isn't it? Oh my god Roy, literally nobody likes you."

"Roy you dumb piece of shit!"

"Ugh, finally he's dead."

There was a pause, while Blaine focused on the episode and the dialogue, until, "Oh my god, is Dean going to die!? That's not fair at all!"

Sam just laughs, "Oh man, you're so innocent still…"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You'l-"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP!"

Sam pats Blaine's shoulder, turning his attention back to the screen.

"The sign says 'Do Not Enter.' And what do they do? They enter…"

Blaine falls silent again for the rest of the episode, but he does end up clutching Sam's hand again for the last few minutes.

It's only after Sam turns the TV off that he lets go, giving an awkward cough.

"So what did you think?" Sam asks, deciding to keep the subject away from the hand holding. He knew about Blaine's crush, but he had no intention of making things harder on the poor guy.

"It's… really great. I like it." Blaine replies honestly.

"Good, so let's go to bed and watch more in the morning?"

"Sounds good." Blaine replies, clearing up the bowl of chips and the remainder of the pizza. Sam puts their soda cans in the recycling bin and the two crawl onto their separate couches to sleep.

"Good night, Blaine."

"Good night, Sam."

~*~


	3. Dead in the Water - Home

AN: So, it's getting rather tiresome to write a new chapter for EVERY episode, so I'm going to condense it a bit, and I'm also going to add a bit more plot to Blam instead of just watching Supernatural. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far! I'm really excited that so many of you have enjoyed it. It's really inspiring me to actually keep going with this fic and finish it… Anyway, enough on that!

~*~

Blaine's sobbing.

He's _actually _sobbing.

When Sam had learned that Blaine got really emotional over TV shows, he had _no idea _it was this bad… They've just finished watching the ninth episode of season one, "Home" and Blaine is _literally curled into a ball hugging a pillow and __**crying.**_

"Um… you okay, bro?" It's been over seven minutes since anyone had spoken, and clearly it wasn't long enough, because Blaine immediately shushed Sam.

Sam hesitates a bit, before reaching out an patting Blaine on the shoulder and standing up. "Um, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me…"

A half an hour later, Sam emerges from the kitchen with a plate of freshly baked cookies and two glasses of chocolate milk. He may not be too keen on junk food, but he knew when his best bro really needed some chocolate.

He found Blaine curled up on the couch, the tears long gone and his facial expression now replaced with a contemplative one.

"How ya feeling?" Sam asks, setting the cookies down and pressing a glass of milk into Blaine's hands. The dark haired boy just shakes his head and drinks a large gulp of milk before speaking.

"This show is ruining my life…"

Sam chuckled, "Yeah… it can do that to a person." He flops down on the couch next to Blaine and gently nudges the other boy's shoulder with his own. "But you like it, right?"

"I love it! And I hate it… and yet, I need to watch more of it."

"I understand completely. Did you want to watch a couple more tonight? Or did you want to wait until after school on Monday? Mom doesn't let me watch TV on Sundays so…"

"Let's wait until Monday, I need some time to process the last one… just… wow. Their _mom _and…. Abd their dad was _right there!" _Blaine almost looks on the verge of tears again.

"I know, B, I know… But don't worry, okay?" Sam pats Blaine on the back and offers him a cookie, which is gratefully accepted and devoured within seconds.

"Monday, then?"

"Monday."

~*~

AN 2: I know it's short, but I really want to keep watching… plus, this is probably going to end up pretty long anyway… and don't worry, I already have plenty of ideas formulating for a plot, so stay tuned!

XOXO


	4. Of Aquaphobia and Detention

When they met up at school on Monday, neither of them were really interested in sitting through the day's classes. Sam was fidgety all day, excited to show his best friend more of his favourite (well one of his favourite) show. Blaine, on the other hand, seemed to be more nervous than excited. Sam didn't miss how Blaine was now avoiding his own reflection. He also seemed to be hyperaware of noises that sounded out of the ordinary, and he outright flinched when a light bulb flickered out during history class.

No one else really noticed Blaine's behaviour, until they went to the swimming pool for Phys Ed, and Blaine adamantly refused to go in the water. At first he tried using the classic "I don't feel well, may I go to the nurse?" Excuse, but Roz Washington wasn't buying it.

Blaine was at a loss after that, he was a straight A student, if he'd used that excuse on any other teacher they'd tell him to go straight home and send him a Get Well Soon card because they'd believe him. Washington, however, she didn't take shit from nobody, and since Blaine was standing on his own two feet without help, she deemed him fit to swim.

"But Coach, I really am sick… I don't want to spread it to the entire class, that wouldn't do anyone any good." Blaine stammers, but Coach Washington was shaking her head.

"Anderson, you better get chyo' ass into that pool, or I'm gonna have to keep you after school for detention."

It's then that Sam decides to intervene, Blaine having detention would mean no Supernatural that afternoon, and that would be a tragedy worthy of woeful songs.

He pops up behind Blaine and throws his arm over the smaller boy's shoulder. "Look, Coach, I didn't want it to have to come to this, but you leave me no choice. You're right, my boy Blaine here isn't actually sick, but you see, he's got, um… what is that word when you're afraid of water… Waterphobia?"

"Aquaphobia?" Blaine supplies, with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah that! Blaine is Aquaphobic, and it would be a shame for him to have a panic attack on your watch wouldn't it? Maybe you should just let him sit this one out…"

"He was in the pool just last week, Blondie, don't chu be tryna pull no bullcrap on me! Detention, both of you. After school today. If you aren't there it'll be a week's worth! Now get in the water before I push you in!" Washington barks, causing both boys' shoulders to slump in defeat.

"Sorry, bro. I tried." Sam pats Blaine's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know… thanks."

"Out of curiosity, why don't you want to go swimming?" Sam queries.

"Um… no reason. Just, not feeling it today." Blaine gives a nervous laugh, pulling off his t-shirt.

"You're not scared because of Supernatural, are you?" Sam teases.

"No! Of course not!" Blaine lies.

"Ha! You so are! Are you scared wittle Billy is gonna get you?" He pokes Blaine's chest, only to have his hand immediately swatted away.

"Stop! It's not funny!"

Sam's smile fades, "Hey, sorry man… I was just teasing. If you're actually that scared, we don't have to watch anymore. I won't be mad…"

"No, it's fine… I'm being stupid, sorry." Blaine sighs. "I really like the show, I want to keep watching it. I just, get a little jumpy because…"

"Because…"

Blaine looks at Sam, his mouth hanging open. He goes to speak, but then they hear a whistle and Coach Washington's yelling at them to get into the water because class is starting. "Later." Blaine promises, before reluctantly getting into the water.

Sam cannonballs in right next to Blaine, splashing him with a large wave of chlorinated water.

"Sam! That was completely uncalled for…"

The blonde just laughs hysterically, "Your face is priceless!"

Blaine growls and skims his arm across the surface, sending a wave of water in Sam's direction. They launch into a full-fledged war, until a sharp whistle blast brings them to a halt. A stern glare from the coach is all they need to calm down and focus on the class.

It isn't until halfway through the class, when they've been released to try the techniques the just learned on their own, that Sam dares to submerge himself completely. He sneaks up behind Blaine, and grab's the other's foot with his hand. The expected reaction is, as Sam predicted, totally worth it.

Blaine's scream echoes off the walls, he flails and splashes trying to find his attacker, and when Sam's blonde head emerges from the depths his fright turns immediately to anger. "SAM EVANS, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Blaine launches himself at Sam, pulling him under the water. They struggle with each other, a mass of flailing limbs and water splashing in every direction while the rest of the class just tried to stay out of the way.

It's only second before a set of strong arms is pulling them apart. "Detention for a week! Lunch hours _and _after school! I will not tolerate any of this crap in my pool! Now both of you get out!"

~*~

That's how the found themselves in room 205 with Mr. Schuester after school on a Monday. After a nearly 15 minute long lecture about how disappointed he was in them, Mr. Schue gave them both an assignment to do on pool safety.

It took Blaine only twenty minutes to finish his, since it was mostly basic stuff, but when he looked over and saw Sam still struggling with the sixth question, (out of fourteen) he slid his chair over.

"Having trouble reading?" He asked, knowing that most of the problems Sam had with school were reading based. Sam was really intelligent, for the most part, but he could struggle for ten minutes with a single word.

At Sam's frustrated sigh Blaine patted his shoulder. "There's too many words that are similar to each other and I can't tell the difference… nothing makes sense."

"Would it help if I read them to you?" Blaine offered, he'd done the same thing many times before when he and Sam convened to do homework or study together, but he always asked first. Sometimes, Sam liked to try and figure it out on his own, but that was usually only when his self-esteem was incredibly low and needed a boost. It didn't surprise Blaine that Sam nodded to his query, and he wasted no more time in helping his friend.

Half an hour later, they were finished. They each handed their sheets into Mr. Schue, who thanked them and sent them away.

"It's only 4:30," Blaine points out. "We can still go to my house and get in a couple more episodes before I have to cook supper. Maybe you can stay and eat and we'll watch more after supper, too?"

"Sure, let me just call my mom and let her know…" Sam replies, pulling out his phone. Blaine nods, pulling his own out to double check with his mom.

After receiving a confirmation from their mothers, they headed out to Blaine's car.

"Are you ready for this?" Sam asked, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I think so, why do you ask…?"

"No reason."

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"What's going to happen?"

"You'll see." He teases with a wink, causing Blaine to groan.

~*~

AN: Ugh, I usually don't include these author's notes because I think it takes away from the story, but I have to communicate with you all somehow… Like I said, I'm trying to add more plot development to this story, but since I started it with basically no intention of having any sort of relevant plot, I want to hear back from you about what you'd like to see happen and if you have any funny stories about when you or a friend watched Supernatural for the first time. I may or may not include them in the story, but even so, I'd really like to hear anything you have! Thanks again for reading!

XOXO


	5. Something Wicked This Way Comes

It's Tuesday night. They watched four episodes the night before, and they'd just finished another four episodes tonight. Sam's about to start episode 20, but Blaine stops him.

"No more tonight, please…"

The tone of Blaine's voice is what stops Sam from teasing Blaine about being afraid, because Blaine isn't afraid… at least, he doesn't appear to be. This is different from the flailing, the pillow chewing, the comical, almost adorable – wait, adorable? The _comical _(just comical) whimpers that Blaine had displayed over the rest of the season.

So what was going through Blaine's head now?

"Blaine?"

"Um, you should go… I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?"

"Are you okay?"

"Just go, Sam."

"I… okay." Sam didn't argue, because he knew Blaine, and Blain wouldn't ask him to leave if it wasn't important. However, if Blaine tried to avoid him at school tomorrow, Sam vowed that he'd get to the bottom of what was bothering him and fix it.

He simply said a quick good-bye and slipped out the front door, leaving Blaine still curled up on the couch.

Blaine sat there for a good five or six minutes before he finally retreated to his bedroom. He pulled his cell phone off its charger and searched through his contacts until he found the name he needed. He clicked the dial icon, and waited.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three…

Four.

Five.

"Hey little brother!"

"Cooper…"

Blaine lets out a shaky breath at the sound of his brother's voice, suddenly realizing that now he has his brother on the line, he has no idea what to say.

"You okay, Squirt?"

"Don't call me that, Coop."

"Yeah yeah, listen, do you need something? I'm sort of on my way out right now…"

"Um… nevermind. It's not important… You go ahead, we'll talk later?"

"Nope, we're talking now. I'll cancel my plans, and you're not hanging up till I have some answers. Now what's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Last time you said "It's not important." You ended up in the hospital the day afterward. I should have listened to you that day, and I can't change the past so I'm making up for it in the present. Are you getting bullied again?"

"No, no… it's nothing like that. School's actually really great."

"Then what is it? Dad giving you a hard time? Relationship issues?"

"Um, actually… I just wanted to talk to you."

"Well, you're talking to me so… go for it."

Blaine's silent for a few moments.

"Blaine?"

"Right, okay… Um, I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry."

"For what? Wait, we aren't about to have one of those chick flick moments, are we? Cause as much as I would love to get a job in one, I don't actually want to live one…"

Blaine chuckles, "No um… I just, I know you looked out for me a lot when I was a kid, and I wanted you to know that I'm grateful for that. Even if you were a dick about it."

Now it was Cooper who was silent.

"Coop?"

"Blaine, I… I'm sorry. I should have been a better brother to you."

"But y-"

"No, listen to me. Maybe I was there for the big stuff, like when you fell off your bike and had to get stitches, and when you got beat up at that dance but… The thing is, I was only there after those things happened. Maybe, if I'd kept an eye on you like mom and dad told me to, you wouldn't have tried to take your bike out by yourself before you knew how to ride it without training wheels… maybe, if I'd actually taken a few minutes to talk to you before the dance, I could have talked you out of going and you wouldn't have had to go through that. I was the worst brother ever… And to top it all off I kept yelling at you for not being good enough when I knew full well there was no way I should expect you to do any of that stuff at your age. The truth is, I was kind of jealous of you… You came a month earlier than you were supposed to, so you needed a lot of extra attention in the first couple of years. I was used to being the only kid in the house, you know? And then you learned to talk and sing and dance and you were so much better at it than I was at that age and I got mad. I thought maybe if I told you that you weren't good enough you'd stop and I'd get to shine again. But you didn't give up, and you just got better and better and better… and I realized that the more I told you how much you were doing wrong, the better you got, so I kept doing it, because somewhere I stopped being jealous, and I started being proud. You're my baby brother, Blainey… I know I'm hard on you, but you should know that I'm really, really proud of you, okay?"

Blaine was surprised that he had to wipe tears off his face before he responded, "Okay…"

"And Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Coop. And hey, don't go beating yourself up about all that stuff, okay? Out of all the big brothers in the world, I'd still choose you."

"That means a lot, B. You should get some sleep though, okay? It's pretty late over there, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is…"

"Good night, little brother. Sleep tight."

"Night, Coop."

~*~


End file.
